


Mariage Sauvetage (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Si Ned avait fiancé Jon à Sansa avant l'arrivée de Robert à Winterfell, comment aurait évolué le jeu des trônes ? Et est-ce que Arya se serait coltinée Joffrey à la place de sa grande sœur ? Et est-ce que Sansa va accepter ce mariage ? Et Cat ?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	Mariage Sauvetage (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Je fais ce texte suite à la commande de Starck Rogue, en espérant répondre au mieux. Sa demande était : Si Ned avait fiancé Jon à Sansa avant l'arrivée de Robert à Winterfell, comment aurait évolué le jeu des trônes ? Et est-ce que Arya se serait coltinée Joffrey à la place de sa grande sœur ? Et est-ce que Sansa va accepter ce mariage ? Et Cat ? Tous les autres couples à part le Jonsa qui est lui obligatoire sont libres.

La nouvelle était tombée : le roi Robert Baratheon venait à Winterfell. Ned regarda sa famille qui était attablée et qui mangeait tranquillement. Finalement le roi du Nord se leva :

-Silence s'il vous plaît.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et le patriarche continua :

-Il y a un moment que j'y réfléchis et je pense que c'est le bon moment. J'ai décidé de fiancer Sansa et Jon.

Une silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. La rousse se leva avec un air outré :

-Père vous ne pouvez pas !

-Si je peux, écoute tu seras beaucoup mieux avec ton cousin qu'avec Joffrey Baratheon. Certes tu ne seras pas reine de tout Westeros mais c'est préférable. Je suis obligé de le faire car sinon tu seras forcément fiancée à Joffrey. Toutefois je me suis renseigné, il se trouve que c'est un jeune homme stupide, cruel et sadique. Je refuse que ma fille doive épouser un pareil jeune homme. J'ai confiance en Jon, il est doux et gentil, vous ferez un beau couple.

Catelyn regarda son mari d'un air interdit, il ne l'avait pas consultée pour avoir son avis sur cette décision. Jon était devenu rouge pivoine, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il n'avait même jamais parlé à une fille avant. Eddard regarda sa fille :

-Je veux vous protéger, ce Joffrey n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien, tous ceux qui ont été à son service ou qui l'ont côtoyé et à qui j'ai demandé m'ont répondu la même chose : c'est un monstre. De toute façon ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes fiancés dès aujourd'hui que vous devez vous marier rapidement. Vous aurez le temps avant de vous marier, le temps de vous faire à cette idée bien sûr.

Sansa pinça les lèvres, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Après le repas tout le monde se dispersa, et la rousse s'approcha de son père :

-Père je vous en prie changez d'avis !

-Je ne peux pas Sansa. La discussion est close, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

-Mais de là à épouser Jon !

-En quoi cela te paraît-il si grave ? C'est un jeune homme très bien !

Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre. Catelyn regarda son mari :

-Puis-je savoir quand tu comptais me prévenir ?

-Si je t'en avais parlé tu aurais refusé. On ne peut pas jeter nos filles en pâture à un psychopathe comme Joffrey ! Sansa veut simplement devenir reine, elle n'est pas assez mature. De son côté Arya est trop masculine, elle est mature mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle finirait par tuer ce crétin.

Catelyn ne pu retenir un sourire, son mari avait raison pour Arya. La mère de famille demanda :

-Pourquoi Jon ?

-Car il est à moitié Targaryen, donc Robert ne pourra pas s'y opposer.

-Au contraire ! Il est le fils du Targaryen qui lui a volé ta sœur !

-Tout ira bien, j'ai entendu dire que Daenenrys et Viserys étaient encore en vie. Avec de la chance cette union va calmer leur envie de pouvoir.

-Je croyais que tous les Targaryen étaient morts.

-Non, ils se sont réfugiés à Essos. De toute façon ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Il partit marcher, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Robert arriva avec sa famille quelques jours plus tard. Depuis l'annonce la rousse ne parlait plus à son père et Catelyn n'était guère plus bavarde. Toute la famille se tenait debout dans la cour. Le roi descendit et sourit à son meilleur ami :

-Ned !

Il le prit dans ses bras et regarda ensuite Catelyn :

-Ma chère Catelyn tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle.

-Majesté.

Il lui fit la bise et Robert passa en revu les enfants. Il sourit à Sansa :

-Magnifique, le portrait de ta mère.

-Merci Majesté.

-Tu ferais une magnifique épouse pour mon fils.

-C'est un honneur Robert, mais elle est déjà fiancée à mon neveu Jon.

Le brun serra les dents :

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il formerait un beau couple. Et tu sais comme moi que finalement les deux jeunes Targaryen sont en vie. Avec cet union entre Stark et Targaryen je pense que ça pourrait les calmer.

-Tu prends des décisions bien aventureuses Ned. Allons manger et nous saouler !

Ned se mit à rire et ils partirent pour le banquet organisé en l'honneur du roi.

* * *

Sansa se regarda dans le miroir et soupira, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son père voulait la marier avec Jon. Elle descendit pour le banquet et s'assit face au brun, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute manière. Après tout, l'usage voulait que les fiancés se mettent face à face, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Elle attrapa un morceau de viande et le mit dans son assiette, elle n'avait pas très faim mais elle devait se forcer à avaler quelque chose. Le brun la regarda :

-Alors ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je sais que la nouvelle t'a fait bizarre, à moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais il faut que l'on fasse avec. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Elle le regarda et poussa un profond soupir, décidément elle en voulait à son père d'avoir pris cette décision.

Robert regarda Ned :

-Je veux unir nos deux maisons, dans ce cas ta seconde fille peut épouser Joffrey.

-C'est gentil mais Arya n'est pas faite pour une vie de reine, elle est indépendante, bagarreuse, tête de mule... pourquoi ne pas unir plutôt ta fille et l'un de mes fils ?

Robert se frotta le menton d'un air songeur :

-Ma foi l'idée est intéressante. Ton aîné serait-il intéressé par elle ?

-Je pense que oui, elle est encore jeune mais elle est déjà belle. Et elle serait reine du Nord, c'est plus froid que Port-Réal bien sûr, mais les gens y sont plus loyaux.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que mon héritier est sans épouse !

-Et pourquoi pas la jeune Tyrell ? Il paraît qu'en plus c'est une vraie beauté !

-Elle est mariée à Renly.

-Ah oui... ça ne va pas te plaire mais pourquoi ne pas le marier à Daenerys Targaryen ? Ce serait un immense symbole, et en plus comme ça tout le monde serait gagnant. Ils ne te feraient pas la guerre pour récupérer le trône puisqu'ils l'auraient indirectement et tu les gardes à l'œil.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de ces deux bâtards Targaryen me tranche la gorge pendant mon sommeil !

-Si ils ont un peu de pouvoir ils te laisseront tranquille, j'en suis sûr.

Robert but son verre de bière d'un trait et s'en fit servir un autre :

-Par les Sept pourquoi les plus grands seigneurs ne font-ils que des fils ou refusent-ils de donner leurs filles en mariage ?!

Le roi du Nord but une gorgée de vin pour ne pas répondre. Il savait qu'avoir fiancé Sansa et avoir systématiquement refusé la main d'Arya lui porterait préjudice d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant il ne reculerait pas, il voulait que ses filles soient heureuses et en sécurité. Ils continuèrent de boire et de manger tout en discutant. Ils cherchaient les autres possibilités : Lyanna Mormont qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Joffrey car elle était déjà bien plus mâture, sage et stratège que lui, Brienne de Tarth bien trop vieille et fidèle à Renly, une des nombreuses filles Frey... ou après il devrait se tourner vers des filles de moins nobles naissances.

* * *

Jon ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à rien. Toutefois il savait bien qu'elle s'en moquait. Il savait que la rousse aurait préféré être la reine des Sept Couronnes, pas simplement celle du Nord. De plus elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à Jon jusque là. Le brun termina son assiette et demanda timidement :

-Tu as envie qu'on aille marcher un peu ?

-Non.

Jon soupira, attrapa une tartelette au citron et la tendit à Sansa :

-Tiens, je sais que c'est ton dessert préféré.

-Merci, mais c'est pas avec une tarte au citron que tu pourras m'acheter.

-Je n'essaie pas de t'acheter, je sais simplement que tu aimes ce dessert alors comme j'en avais un à portée de main je te le donne.

La rousse se contenta d'hocher la tête et mangea la tarte. Après ça elle regarda le brun :

-Bon, tu as été gentil alors je vais faire un effort, allons promener.

Jon sourit, contourna la table et lui tendit le bras. Elle le saisit et ils partirent dans la cour. Ils commencèrent à marcher et Sansa demanda :

-Alors toi ça te rend heureux l'idée de m'épouser ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'aime beaucoup, de toute façon on est pas pressés. Comme l'a dit oncle Ned ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fiancés qu'on doit se marier vite.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle se détendait un peu :

-C'est vrai. Bon je ne peux pas nier que tu es plutôt joli garçon. Mais je ne pense pas que ça suffise pour faire un bon mariage et rendre heureux.

-Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue, mais effectivement ce n'est pas suffisant pour un bon mariage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés sous l'arbre sacré. Sansa frissonna, elle avait froid maintenant. Jon retira sa cape et la mit sur le dos de la jolie rousse :

-Nous devrions rentrer, tu risques de tomber malade.

La jeune femme se passa aune main dans les cheveux et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Sansa le regarda en souriant et ils rentrèrent dans le château. Jon la regarda :

-Tu veux rester un peu en bas où tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

-Je vais aller me coucher.

Jon hocha la tête et ils parcourent les longs couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la rousse. Une fois devant sa porte Sansa déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Merci de m'avoir ramenée, la promenade était agréable.

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il lui sourit et la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre, sachant déjà qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à gagner le cœur de sa belle cousine.

* * *

Robert ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire à Winterfell, il avait réglé tout ce dont il avait besoin ici, de plus sa femme n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du froid du Nord. Robb déposa un baiser sur la main de Myrcella avant de l'aider à monter dans la calèche. La blonde rougit, elle était jeune et il était évident qu'elle avait le béguin pour le beau jeune homme qui serait un jour son époux. Robert soupira après avoir rapidement étreint son ami :

-Je suis tout de même contrarié que tu aies fiancé ta fille et ton neveu sans m'en avoir parlé !

-C'est que ces deux-là sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne voulais pas briser leur amour. Tu sais ce que c'est que les sentiments d'un jeune homme n'est-ce pas mon ami ? Alors quand Jon m'a demandé la main de ma fille et que j'ai vu que ça la rendait si heureuse j'ai dit oui.

-Elle ne semble pas plus éprise que ça quand je les vois ensemble.

-C'est parce qu'elle est timide. Dans le Nord nous ne sommes pas aussi exubérants que dans le Sud, nous gardons nos sentiments pour les lieux privés.

-Si tu le dis... bon j'espère te revoir bientôt Ned.

-Ce sera toujours un plaisir de te recevoir ici Robert.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier sourire et le convoi royal s'éloigna. Cat regarda son mari :

-Comment fais-tu pour mentir si facilement à ton roi ?

-Je sauve la vie de notre fille, tu devrais m'en remercier. Si je n'avais pas dit que c'était un mariage d'amour il aurait pu annuler ces fiançailles. Mais j'ai l'avantage que Robert ait été fou amoureux de ma sœur et voulait l'épouser à tout prix, il sait donc ce que c'est l'amour passionné de la jeunesse.

La louve hocha la tête, elle comprenait où voulait en venir son mari. Finalement elle se disait que cet union n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, surtout si ça protégeait réellement leur fille. Car même si l'emblème initial de Catelyn était la truite, elle avait parfaitement l'attitude de louve qui allait avec le blason Stark. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver armoiries familiales plus appropriées que celle-ci pour son mariage. Ned eut un sourire en coin et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme :

-Tu aurais donc oublier comment nous étions à l'âge de Sansa et Jon ?

La matriarche sourit avec une douce mélancolie, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait ! Au départ elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Eddard mais de son frère Brandon à qui elle était promise. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir fait ce mariage finalement. Elle n'aurait jamais été aussi heureuse avec son premier fiancé si il n'avait pas été exécuté par le roi fou. La famille Stark rentra donc dans le château et Jon s'approcha de son oncle :

-Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr.

Ned accompagna le brun dans un coin plus calme, il se demandait ce qui taraudait tant son neveu. Une fois assez à l'écart Jon inspira profondément et se lança :

-Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider en m'apprenant comment séduire une fille. Je sais que pour l'instant je laisse Sansa indifférente, je suis même à la limite de l'exaspérer. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle comprenne que je pourrais la rendre heureuse.

-Oh... c'est quelque chose de complexe que tu me demandes là... Sansa comme toutes les Stark est une femme de caractère, tout comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter le fait qu'elle devra t'épouser un jour. Elle est jeune, elle ne réalise pas encore que j'ai fait ça pour son bien et que tu es sûrement le meilleur mari qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Je t'ai légèrement observé lors du banquet de bienvenue de Robert. Tu t'en es bien sorti en proposant la tartelette au citron puis en allant marcher avec elle. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Nous avons discuté, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait froid alors je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre et je suis parti.

-C'est bien, c'est même un excellent début. Continue d'être galant et attentionné. Il ne faut pas trop forcer les choses bien sûr, mais montre que tu es là, que tu t'intéresses à elle, à ses goûts. Ce sont les petites attentions qui comptent, crois-moi.

Jon passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés :

-Et vous pensez que ça suffira ?

-Avec le temps oui. Elle tombera amoureuse de toi sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvée belle, et j'avoue sans honte que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle ressemble vraiment à une femme.

Ned eut un sourire en coin :

-J'avais remarqué mon garçon, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris la décision de vous fiancer. Tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de me demander sa main, je te connais.

Jon rougit légèrement et hocha la tête, un léger silence s'installa. Finalement le jeune homme redressa la tête :

-Merci pour vos précieux conseils mon oncle.

-Mais de rien. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu aies l'air détendu, ne lui montre surtout pas que tu es nerveux. Elle ne doit pas voir que tu as peur de son rejet, qu'elle t'intimide tant. Attention, ne sois pas trop distant non plus, il faut trouver le parfait dosage. Et parfois laisse-la faire le premier pas. Crois-moi, porte-lui de l'attention pendant quelques jours, puis un jour ne fais rien du tout, le strict minimum tel que bonjour. Tu verras, c'est elle qui viendra te parler.

-Vous croyez ?

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai apprivoisé ma femme ?

Jon ne put retenir un gloussement car il savait que Catelyn était une femme de caractère et qu'elle avait dû donner du fil à retordre au pauvre Ned. Le brun suivrait les conseils de son oncle autant que possible.

* * *

Sansa termina sa broderie et sourit. Elle avait fait la tête de loup de sa famille entourée de fleurs et d'arabesques. Arya regarda par-dessus son épaule :

-C'est pas mal, tu devrais le donner à Jon en cadeau de fiançailles.

-Pourquoi devrais-je lui en donner un ? Je te rappelle que c'est l'homme qui doit faire des cadeaux à sa femme et non l'inverse.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel et frappa un adversaire imaginaire avec Aiguille, l'épée que son cousin lui avait offerte :

-Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Jon est très gentil, tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as de lui être promise à lui et non à ce crétin de Joffrey ! Je suis sûre que ton bout de chiffon lui ferait plaisir... même si il n'est pas si beau que ça.

Sansa sentit la colère monter en elle, cette peste d'Arya faisait toujours tout pour la mettre hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond :

-Cette broderie est très belle ! Je vais aller l'offrir à mère, elle saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur elle au moins !

Arya leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et donna un autre coup dans le vent. Sansa quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouverait sûrement sa mère. Elle était si énervée et dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un arrivait dans l'autre sens et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle grogna de mécontentement et releva la tête, elle venait de se cogner contre Jon. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras de la rousse et demanda avec inquiétude :

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, mais tu devrais regarder où tu vas !

-Toi aussi.

Un silence tomba, puis finalement Sansa éclata de rire, il était si rare que Jon ose répondre à quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la broderie :

-Je te cherchais justement. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Jon prit le bout de tissu, le regarda et un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage :

-Merci c'est vraiment très beau ! Tu as beaucoup de talent.

-C'est gentil. Si tu veux je pourrais te faire l'emblème Targaryen.

-Avec plaisir, je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents alors dans un sens tes magnifiques broderies me rapprocheront d'eux.

La jeune femme sourit et arqua un sourcil lorsque Jon lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages :

-Moi aussi je te cherchais. J'étais en train de marcher lorsque je suis tombé sur une splendide clairière. Ces fleurs m'ont fait penser à toi même si elles sont loin d'égaler ta beauté.

Sansa prit les fleurs en le remerciant d'une petite voix, elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un si beau compliment. Finalement elle proposa :

-Tu voudrais bien me mener à cette clairière une fois que j'aurais mis le bouquet dans un vase ?

-Bien sûr avec plaisir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie par son fiancé. Sansa attrapa un vase, y versa l'eau initialement prévue pour sa toilette et plongea les fleurs dedans. Elle enfila sa cape et ressortit :

-Je suis prête nous pouvons partir.

Jon lui sourit en expliquant qu'il faudrait marcher au moins une heure pour y arriver, et à sa grande surprise la rousse ne se déroba pas, au contraire elle était impatiente d'y arriver.

* * *

L'air était frais dehors mais le ciel était clair. Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Bien sûr il se rappelait des conseils de son oncle concernant sa peur, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Jon était timide de nature et parler à une jeune femme aussi belle que Sansa était réellement intimident, elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait. Finalement ce fut la rousse qui brisa le silence :

-Pourquoi étais-tu parti marcher si loin ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, je marchais sans réel but précis. Puis lorsque je suis arrivé dans cette clairière j'ai réalisé que j'avais beaucoup marché.

-Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas perdu.

-Pourquoi, tu te serais inquiétée ?

-Je... il fait très froid la nuit, tu serais mort gelé ! Quitte à devoir t'épouser je souhaiterais autant ne pas donner ma main à un glaçon !

Jon éclata de rire :

-Ah tu t'inquiétais pour toi finalement.

-Bien sûr ! La situation est déjà assez compliquée pour ne pas en rajouter. Je commence tout juste à m'habituer à l'idée que nous sommes fiancés, ce n'est pas pour que tu meures et que je sois fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre !

Jon hocha la tête, les paroles de Sansa avaient du sens, il ne pouvait blâmer son raisonnement. Mais surtout il avait bien entendu qu'elle acceptait enfin leurs fiançailles, ces mots n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. L'adolescente passa son bras sous celui de Jon :

-Et toi, quel effet te font ces fiançailles ?

-Moi je suis plutôt heureux. Tu es la plus belle fille qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, tu es intelligente, tu as beaucoup de talent pour la couture et la broderie. J'aime beaucoup ton caractère aussi, tu es telle une louve : calme mais sans pitié si on touche à ta famille. Et je suis sûr que le jour où tu deviendras mère, tu seras comme ta mère : aimante, protectrice et sage.

Sansa s'arrêta net, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jon, cherchant à déceler si il disait la vérité. Finalement elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Tu es un garçon gentil Jon, je suis sûre qu'un jour je finirai par être heureuse avec toi et par t'aimer car tu as un grand cœur. Heureusement tu n'as pas hérité de ton grand-père le roi fou.

Jon grimaça à l'évocation de son malheureux lien de parenté avec ce monstre. Il était difficile de savoir qu'il était un Targaryen au premier coup d'œil car il était le seul à ne pas avoir les cheveux platines, les siens étaient aussi noirs que le corbeau. Ses yeux n'étaient également pas clairs comme ceux de sa famille, ils étaient noirs eux aussi, comme pour montrer qu'il était un paria puisque normalement les Targaryen se mariaient entre frères et sœurs. Heureusement pour lui son père avait rejeté cette tradition. Jon caressa la main de Sansa qui se trouvait sur son bras :

-J'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi et que l'on puisse se promener ainsi.

-C'est très agréable en effet. Jon je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Après tout ce que tu viens de dire je me demandais : es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Le brun détourna les yeux, se racla la gorge et se redressa :

-Je préfère ne pas répondre à ta question je crois que ça nous mettrait tous les deux mal à l'aise.

La rousse soupira mais accepta cela car il avait raison, si il disait oui elle serait mal à l'aise car le sentiment n'était pas encore partagé. Mais si il disait non il serait mal à l'aise de l'avoir probablement vexée mais surtout d'avoir tenu des propos qui l'aurait induite en erreur. Le duo continua de marcher en discutant de banalités, puis ils arrivèrent finalement devant la clairière. Sansa eut un énorme sourire :

-Faisons un bouquet pour ma mère !

-D'accord.

Jon était heureux de voir la jeune femme si enthousiaste, elle qui était toujours si calme et réservée. Ils commencèrent donc à ramasser des fleurs, et lorsqu'ils en eurent tellement que le pauvre brun pouvait à peine les tenir, ils rentrèrent vers le château. Sansa s'était réellement détendue maintenant, elle s'ouvrait un peu plus sans s'en rendre compte. Elle lança d'un air songeur :

-Je vais me confectionner la plus belle robe de mariée que le Nord ait jamais vu. J'y broderai des loups et des dragons. Notre premier fils s'appellera Aegon en hommage à son père, car nous n'utilisons jamais ton vrai nom c'est très étrange.

-Le roi Robert a interdit que je garde ce nom, il était trop jaloux que ma mère lui ai préféré mon père, et il était encore trop marqué par les actes du roi fou.

-Notre fils s'appellera Aegon que ça plaise à ce gros satyre ou non ! Notre première fille s'appellera Cat.

Jon sourit, il était content que la belle rousse avait ce genre de pensées, elle envisageait son avenir avec lui à présent. Elle lui sourit et le regarda :

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

-J'ai toujours vu la façon dont tu me regardais, l'indifférence presque dégoûtée ça se remarque.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux en rougissant. Le brun la regarda :

-Tu es très jolie quand tu rougis, j'aime beaucoup.

Sansa rougit encore plus et ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers le boudoir où Catelyn passait généralement son après-midi. Sansa sourit à sa mère :

-Nous vous avons fait ce bouquet.

-Merci, il est magnifique ma chérie. Merci Jon, je suis contente que vous appreniez à vous connaître un peu plus chaque jour.

Le brun rougit légèrement, Catelyn n'avait quasiment jamais de gentilles paroles à son égard. Il ne lui avait rien fait mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'était ainsi, ça ne s'expliquait peut-être pas au fond. Cependant le brun sentait que sa tante s'adoucissait et acceptait un peu plus l'idée qu'il allait épouser Sansa. La jeune femme discuta avec sa mère et Jon décida de les laisser seules, elles avaient besoin d'un moment mère-fille.

* * *

Sansa regarda sa mère :

-Jon est très gentil au fond.

-Il semblerait, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée de vous fiancer finalement.

-J'espère. Je commence à m'attacher à lui, il fait vraiment tout son possible pour que je me sente à l'aise.

-C'est bien le minimum qu'il puisse faire, c'est le comportement attendu d'un fiancé.

La rousse hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre à ça. L'adolescente n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi sa mère avait toujours été si sévère envers Jon. Pourtant le jeune orphelin avait toujours été timide, gentil et serviable. Sansa réalisait qu'elle avait toujours eu une certaine retenue envers son cousin car inconsciemment il était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle le trouvait beau et était perturbée qu'il avait un si bon fond. Il faisait les choses sans rien attendre en retour, c'était rare chez les gens de noble naissance. Sansa sourit à sa mère et ne tarda pas à prendre congé, elle était totalement chamboulée par ses propres pensées. Elle marcha à travers les longs couloirs du château et se retrouva bientôt face au brun qui allait rentrer dans sa chambre. La rousse s'approcha :

-Merci de m'avoir laissée avec ma mère.

-C'est bien normal. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui merci, mais pourquoi es-tu toujours si gentil ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ma nature j'imagine.

Le brun repoussa une longue mèche de feu qui tombait sur le visage de sa future épouse :

-C'était une très belle journée, merci de m'avoir accompagné.

Sur ces mots il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Le jeune homme mettait en pratique les conseils de son oncle. Il voulait se faire désirer un peu, même si il sentait les résistances de Sansa tomber peu à peu. Il en était d'ailleurs ravi, il espérait bien qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui avant leurs noces, si ce mariage pouvait en être un d'amour et plus seulement arrangé il serait comblé.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Jon continuait son petit manège : gentillesse, galanterie, parfois séduction et fuite. Et Sansa essayait de plus en plus de le retenir ce qui le remplissait d'espoir et de bonheur. Il partit à la chasse avec son oncle et ses cousins.

Sansa de son côté reprit sa broderie, elle avait presque fini l'emblème Targaryen comme elle l'avait promis à Jon. La rousse sentait qu'elle était perdue, elle était à présent obsédée par Jon, elle ne pensait qu'à lui pendant la journée et passait ses nuits à rêver de lui. Le plus souvent ils faisaient des choses plus sulfureuses les unes que les autres. Tout à coup la rousse eut une idée, elle allait se coudre une tenue spéciale pour leur nuit de noces. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle termina le dragon Targaryen.

Le soir les hommes rentrèrent de la chasse, ils avaient fait de très bonnes prises. Jon sauta à bas de sa monture et faillit tomber lorsqu'on se jeta à son cou. Il referma les bras par réflexe et sourit en ayant le visage recouvert d'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Il était très surpris, jamais Sansa ne montrait ses émotions, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Elle recula finalement et lui sourit :

-La chasse a été bonne ?

-Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré.

La première fille Stark ne compris pas le sous-entendu, elle se contenta de sourire et tendit un morceau de tissu au brun :

-Tiens, j'ai fini l'emblème de ton père.

-Merci, il est magnifique.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais Sansa bougea au même moment et finalement ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Les fiancés furent tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur premier baiser se passe ainsi. Ils reculèrent rapidement, plus rouges que des tomates et Sansa lissa nerveusement sa robe :

-Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu allais faire ça.

-Non c'est ma faute je n'aurais pas dû faire ça c'était déplacé. Mais merci, cette broderie est magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle était un peu gênée que ça se soit passé ainsi mais était très contente quand-même. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et reprit la couture de sa tenue pour sa nuit de noces. Le jeune louve voulait être parfaite pour son époux, lui montrer qu'elle se donnait du mal pour être désirable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur baiser, elle avait très envie que ça recommence, que cette fois ce soit moins rapide, qu'elle ait plus de temps pour en profiter. Tout son corps s'était électrisé quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Elle avait envie de mieux le découvrir ou même de réaliser un ou deux de ses rêves interdits.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer et Jon sentait que Sansa était folle de lui maintenant. Leur mariage était pour dans quelques jours. Le brun s'entraînait à l'épée lorsqu'il vit Sansa passer à son niveau. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant et se mordit la lèvre tout en le dépassant. Le brun laissa tomber son épée et la suivit. Sansa s'arrêta dans un coin de la cour et regarda le brun qui s'arrêtait près d'elle. Elle lui sourit, il était vraiment séduisant. Il était en chemise blanche qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration. Jon passa une main dans ses boucles et la regarda :

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien merci, et toi ?

-Je m'entraînais un peu. Tu te promènes un peu ?

-Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.

Jon hocha la tête et posa sa main sur le mur près de la tête de la rousse. Sa deuxième main était sur sa hanche et il regardait la belle rousse. Sansa tendit ses doigts fins et joua avec le lacet de la chemise sur le torse du brun. Il joua avec une mèche rousse et lui sourit :

-Tu as fait exprès de passer à côté de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être, j'aime te voir t'entraîner.

-C'est nouveau ça.

-Je vais être ta femme, je dois m'intéresser à tes activités.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune Stark le regarda en souriant, elle le trouvait braiment beau. Elle se rendait compte que depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans elle le trouvait beau et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne s'en était simplement pas rendue compte avant. Elle le regarda :

-J'ai envie qu'on s'embrasse, mais que cette fois on en profite vraiment.

Le brun se pencha à nouveau et posa une main sur sa taille. Il approcha lentement son visage avant de sceller leurs lèvres. C'était grisant, la jeune femme avait l'impression que le sol devenait mou sous ses pieds tant elle aimait ça. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du brun et profita du baiser. Jon la serra un peu plus contre lui et sentit qu'elle écartait légèrement les lèvres. Il en profita pour y glisser sa langue, il n'arrivait pas à garder la retenue dont il aurait dû faire preuve puisqu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Il grogna légèrement lorsque Sansa lui rendit le baiser, caressant sa langue à la sienne. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec encore plus fougue, posant une main sur son flanc juste sous ses seins. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, c'était merveilleux. Jon finit par reculer et la regarda :

-C'était vraiment bien.

-J'ai hâte qu'on soit mariés, je veux découvrir des choses avec toi.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, la gardant contre lui. Sansa passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de Jon et le colla à elle. L'orphelin finit par reculer :

-Il faut qu'on arrête, il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant d'être mariés.

La jeune femme soupira et le laissa partir. Ce moment avait été exceptionnel, la rousse retourna à l'intérieur et finalisa sa robe de mariée, elle avait hâte que la cérémonie arrive.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Sansa s'habilla, aidée par sa mère et sa sœur la regarda :

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier avec Jon !

-Où est le problème ?

-Y en a pas, c'est juste bizarre, vous êtes tellement différents !

La rousse haussa les épaules et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de ce qu'elle reflétait et elles descendirent pour la cérémonie au pied de l'arbre sacré. La jeune femme était vraiment nerveuse, elle espérait qu'elle plairait à Jon. Elle n'avait pas encore enfilé sa tenue spéciale mais elle savait comment s'y prendre. Les trois filles arrivèrent enfin et Ned prit le bras de sa fille. Robert, Cersei et leurs enfants étaient là aussi pour le mariage de Robb et Myrcella. Sansa s'avança avec son père et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arbre. Ils commencèrent la cérémonie et bientôt les deux couples furent unis devant les Sept. Jon sourit et embrassa tendrement la rousse. À côté d'eux Robb en faisait autant avec Myrcella, ces deux-là étaient rapidement tombés amoureux après leurs fiançailles forcées. Tout le monte retourna au château pour le banquet. Les jeunes mariés étaient installés à la table d'honneur, chacun parlant avec sa moitié. Jon se pencha et murmura à son épouse :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Tu as fait des prodiges avec ta robe, elle te va à merveille.

Elle lui sourit et ils mangèrent tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un annonça qu'il était l'heure pour la cérémonie du coucher. Sansa regarda en direction de son mari, elle était nerveuse tout à coup. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser pour la rassurer. Après ça on les escorta jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et une fois tout le monde parti Sansa lança :

-Tu veux bien sortir une minute ? Il faut que je me change.

-Oh bien sûr.

-Tu pourra revenir dans deux minutes très exactement.

-D'accord.

Il sortit de la chambre et Sansa attrapa la tenue qu'elle avait caché dans un coin. Elle se déshabilla, enfila la tenue et s'installa sur le lit. Jon rentra de nouveau dans la salle et s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle portait une espèce de mini chemise de nuit en voile transparent. Le brun avait une magnifique vue sur toute l'anatomie de son épouse, et elle était réellement splendide. Le tissu allait de son buste jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, deux bretelles le retenait. Jon avala difficilement sa salive :

-C'est hum... c'est toi qui l'a faite ?

-Oui, ça te plaît ? Je voulais être désirable pour cette nuit spéciale.

-Tu es éblouissante !

Il s'approcha timidement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, il était réellement intimidé. Sansa était la femme la plus séduisante qu'il avait jamais vue. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le visage :

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi belle ?

-Je l'ai faite pour toi, je voulais que tu sois fier de m'avoir épousée.

-Évidemment que je le suis !

Il l'embrassa et se mit bientôt au-dessus d'elle. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et lui mordilla la lèvre :

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. Il va falloir que je t'enlève cette robe. Car même si on voit à travers elle me cache le plus beau.

Sansa l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec fougue, il était clair que la belle rousse voulait devenir une femme. Jon lui rendit le baiser et caressa sa taille fine avant de l'embrasser dans le cou :

-J'ai rêvé de ce jour pendant si longtemps !

La jeune mariée sourit et commença à déshabiller son époux. Elle ne voulait pas être sage, laisser Jon tout faire. Elle parsema son visage et son cou de baisers tout en continuant de la déshabiller. Au bout d'un moment le brun retira le vêtement de sa belle et se mordit la lèvre, elle était magnifique. Il se pencha et embrassa sa poitrine. La jeune femme gémit et se cambra, c'était vraiment agréable. Elle caressa le torse de son mari et y déposa des baisers. Les tourtereaux apprenaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Jon passait ses mains viriles sur le corps porcelaine de sa belle et ses lèvres suivaient le sillage de ses mains. La rousse sentait son corps bouillir, elle était impatiente de voir la suite. Jon était vraiment doué pour faire monter le désir. Il continua de la caresser et de l'embrasser partout. Elle continua aussi de le caresser et de l'embrasser. Elle frissonna quand sa main rencontra la virilité de son époux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le sexe d'un homme serait si dur. Il l'embrassa encore et se mit un peu plus confortablement au-dessus d'elle. Sansa passa ses bras fins autour du cou du brun et continua de l'embrasser. Jon caressa la féminité de sa femme et entra un doigt en elle. La rousse gémit et se cambra, tant de sensations se bousculaient en elle. Jon embrassa sa poitrine tout en faisant bouger son doigt en elle. Après ça il se plaça et l'embrassa avant de la pénétrer. Sansa se tendit, c'était vraiment douloureux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Jon caressa sa joue et parsema son visage de baisers :

-Désolé, ça va aller ma chérie, je voulais pas te faire mal.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est normal.

Elle mêla sa langue à la sienne et le brun commença un lent mouvement de reins. La rousse caressa le torse de son mari et l'embrassa encore, c'était un moment merveilleux. Le brun accéléra doucement le rythme et caressa sa belle. Ned avait eu une idée de génie en les fiançant, ils étaient incroyablement compatibles. Sansa montait une vague qui montait en elle, c'était incroyable. Le brun lui sourit et elle fut rapidement emportée par l'orgasme. Jon donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa femme et l'attira contre lui. Sansa se lova contre son mari et caressa ses pectoraux en souriant béatement :

-C'était merveilleux.

-Vraiment tu as aimé ?

-Beaucoup oui, c'était magique. Je t'aime Jon.

-Je t'aime aussi Sansa.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le brun resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Sansa remonta les draps sur eux, elle sentait déjà le sommeil qui l'enveloppait doucement. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et caressa l'épaule pâle de sa femme en écoutant sa respiration régulière, elle s'était déjà endormie. Le brun finit par s'endormir lui aussi, il était heureux. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des années, mais ça avait été encore plus agréable en vrai.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et le couple de jeunes mariés passait son temps à faire l'amour. Sansa était nue sur le lit alors que Jon était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il se retourna et sourit en la voyant avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tout en caressant ses fesses. La rousse l'attira sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle le déshabilla et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Jon sourit et caressa sa poitrine magnifique lorsqu'on toqua à leur porte :

-Jon il faut que tu descende tout de suite, Lord Stark exige ta présence !

Le brun soupira et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux turquoises de sa femme :

-Il faut que j'y aille ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa et se leva. Le brun s'habilla à la hâte et descendit voir ce que lui voulait son oncle. Theon le regarda :

-Alors comment va ta femme ?

-Très bien merci. Que me veut mon oncle ?

-Je ne sais pas il ne me l'a pas dit. Il m'a simplement demandé de venir te chercher.

Jon soupira et alla voir ce que voulait son oncle. Le patriarche Stark le regarda :

-Alors comment ça va ce début de vie maritale ?

-Très bien merci, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé ?

-J'ai parlé au mestre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il m'a dit que Sansa est enceinte.

-Pardon ?

-Le mestre m'a dit que vous alliez avoir un enfant.

Jon sentit un sourire stupide naître sur son visage. Il discuta quelques minutes de plus avec son oncle et remonta dans sa chambre. Sansa s'était endormie, toujours nue sur le lit. Jon se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps avec elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement. Le parfum de sa belle le rendait fou et l'apaisait à la fois.

Le couple se réveilla un peu plus tard et Sansa le regarda :

-Que voulait mon père ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé au mestre qui t'a examinée l'autre jour quand tu te sentais mal.

La rousse baissa les yeux en rougissant :

-Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te l'annoncer. Tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, je suis même très heureux ! Je comprends que tu aies voulu attendre pour me le dire.

Sansa se mit à califourchon sur lui :

-Normalement maintenant personne ne devrait nous déranger.

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour.

* * *

Le ventre de Sansa s'arrondissait doucement, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Jon adorait voir cette évolution, toucher le ventre et savoir que dessous son fils ou sa fille grandissait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir tenir son enfant dans ses bras, de voir ce parfait mélange de la femme de sa vie et de lui-même. Le brun sourit et caressa les longs cheveux de sa femme, elle avait sa tête posée sur les genoux du brun. Elle caressait son ventre rond et murmura :

-Je t'aime Jon, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mon père de nous avoir fiancé.

-C'était la meilleure idée du monde.

Il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme posée sur son ventre :

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi. J'avais tellement peur que tu continues de me mépriser pendant tout ce temps.

-J'ai simplement accepté de voir plus loin que ce que je pensais de toi. J'ai appris à te connaître vraiment et j'ai vraiment découvert qui tu étais. Je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'au fond ça fait des années que je t'aime mais que je ne le réalisais pas.

Jon se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il entremêla leurs doigts sur son ventre et soupira d'aise en s'allongeant sur le lit. C'était une belle journée mais le couple avait envie de rester au lit. Sansa demanda doucement :

-Tu me trouve toujours belle ?

-Non tu n'es pas belle, tu es splendide. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue !

Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Sansa se lova contre lui et passa ses doigts fins dans les boucles brunes. Elle avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

Le roi Robert se fit tuer dans une partie de chasse, ce fut une grande surprise pour tout le monde. Joffrey accéda au trône, il avait épousé Daenerys Targaryen quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout les habitants de Westeros retenaient leur souffle, ils espérait que la jeune dragonne réussirait à canaliser ce psychopathe de Joffrey. Car tout le monde connaissait la vraie nature du blond et ils avaient peur que le royaume sombre dans le chaos. Sansa regarda son mari :

-J'ai peur Jon.

-Tout se passera bien ma chérie je te le jure.

La rousse hocha la tête en soupirant, elle pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Elle termina de broder la couverture pour leur enfant à naître. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Le brun la garda contre lui et l'embrassa pour la rassurer, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il voulait que tout se passe bien, que sa femme ne soit pas nerveuse alors qu'elle portait la vie. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles ils étaient invincibles.

Joffrey ne resta roi que quelques mois, il fut assassiné avec Daenerys par un groupe d'opposants. Ils étaient contre la jeune Targaryen car personne n'oubliait qu'elle était l'héritière du roi fou et contre la folie de l'aîné Baratheon. Tommen monta sur le trône alors qu'il était encore jeune et n'avait pas été préparé à endosser un tel rôle. Toutefois il se montra rapidement être un roi juste et réfléchi. Il avait déclaré son oncle Tyrion Main du Roi, il savait que même si le nain était rabaissé par sa mère à cause de sa taille, de sa luxure et de son penchant pour le vin, il n'en restait pas moins intelligent et sage. Il savait gérer les conflits et donnait de très bons conseils. Car Tommen avait réalisé que sa mère était néfaste, et surtout il l'avait un jour surprise dans une situation très gênante avec son oncle Jaime. Tommen avait donc renvoyé sa mère à Accalmie, il savait qu'elle détestait ce lieu, c'était pour la punir. Et pour punir son oncle, qu'il avait découvert être son père, il l'avait envoyé au Mur. Cette décision avait été dure, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet inceste impuni. Robb était également un excellent conseiller pour le roi et un fin stratège, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient très bien. Pour ajouter à ce bonheur Myrcella avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille qui se portait à merveille.

* * *

Eddard et Catelyn furent été premiers surpris lorsque le nouveau roi vint leur demander la main de leur deuxième fille. En effet Arya et Tommen étaient tombés amoureux lorsque la famille royale était venue à Winterfell et qu'Eddard avait annoncé les fiançailles de sa fille avec son neveux. Ned se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Arya et Tommen... je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! Elle est si... et toi si... c'est incroyable ! Bien sûr que je t'accorde sa main !

Le blond sourit :

-Merci, et bien sûr vous êtes les bienvenus dans la capitale à chaque fois vous que vous le voulez.

-C'est gentil mon garçon... pardon, Votre Majesté.

Tommen rougit, il n'était pas encore habitué à son nouveau statut, surtout venant de Lord Stark qu'il respectait énormément car il était le meilleur ami de son père. Toutefois les deux parents Stark étaient fiers que leur petite sauvage de fille soit devenue une jeune femme amoureuse, et la future reine. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé leur impulsive et masculine brunette devenir une jeune fille comme les autres.

* * *

Les noces de Tommen et Arya furent grandioses sans tomber dans l'excès. Tyrion avait annoncé à juste titre qu'un beau mariage royal ravirait le peuple si ils pouvaient aussi participer à la fête. Tommen avait donc fait préparer de la nourriture de qualité pour les plus pauvres et engagé de nombreux artistes pour donner des spectacles dans les rues. Ainsi les habitants de la capitale seraient tous en fête, et ça remplissait de joie le jeune roi. Arya lui sourit :

-C'est une bonne chose d'avoir fait ça.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'avais peur que tu penses que j'aime jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, depuis que tu es sur le trône les finances du royaume se portent mieux qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été ! Comment fais-tu ?

-Mon oncle et ton frère sont très doués pour ça, j'ai de la chance de les avoir pour m'aider à gouverner.

Le couple sourit à leurs invités et le banquet se passa tranquillement, tous les Stark étaient là. Sansa tenait contre elle leur fils Aegon, il était magnifique. Les cheveux roux de sa mère mais bouclé comme son père, les yeux clairs de Sansa et les lèvres pulpeuses de Jon. C'était un beau bébé, la jeune louve en était extrêmement fière. Sa vie avait été chamboulée en très peu de temps mais elle en était reconnaissante, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Jon passa un bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa, il se moquait que ce soit mal vu qu'il ose montrer son affection pour sa femme en public. Le brun était fou d'elle et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de le lui prouver. Aegon gazouilla et Jon déposa un baiser sur sa tête en caressant son dos, il avait parfois l'impression que ses pieds allaient quitter le sol tant sa vie était parfaite. Ned avait voulu sauver Sansa de Joffrey, mais sans le savoir il avait permis à deux âmes sœurs de se réunir. Finalement le patriarche avait eu une excellente intuition en décidant de les unir, car il avait vu l'amour de Jon mais n'avait pas prévu que sa fille rende les sentiments du brun. Sansa regarda son mari et sourit, un orchestre jouait et plusieurs couples dansaient. Jon leva les yeux au ciel :

-J'ai compris, m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir !

Sansa confia Aegon à Rickon, car le pauvre était le seul à pouvoir s'en occuper. Ned et Cat dansaient et Bran était en grande discussion avec une jeune fille de basse noblesse. Le brun commença à danser avec sa femme et sourit, leurs vies avaient pris un tournant étonnant mais fantastique. Chaque fois que Jon posait ses yeux sur sa femme son cœur s'emballait, et chaque fois qu'il regardait leur fils il se gonflait de fierté. Lui qui était orphelin, fils d'une union secrète qui avait entraîné bien des pertes, était enfin pleinement heureux. Il ne marchait plus en fixant le sol, honteux de sa situation. Aujourd'hui il redressait fièrement le menton car il avait épousé la plus belle femme de Westeros et probablement d'Essos, et ensemble ils avaient l'enfant le plus parfait du monde. La chance lui avait enfin souri, et le regard aimant que lui coula Sansa lui prouva qu'elle pensait la même chose. Elle aussi était reconnaissante que tout se soit passé ainsi finalement, car elle n'aurait pas eu un mariage si épanoui avec un autre homme, elle en était convaincue. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent à la fin de la danse avant de retourner à leur place. Ils récupérèrent leur fils et annoncèrent qu'ils étaient fatigués et qu'ils préféraient se retirer. Ils couchèrent leur fils et se câlinèrent longuement, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre parfait qui les remplissait complètement et ils savaient que rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher ça.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
